LUPA
by kenshikika
Summary: Ketika kebiasan Naruto berakibat ke sesuatu yang sangat di inginkan Sasuke. Kau memang Dobe Naruto./Oneshot/.warn: BL;YAOI;ngabal;gaje dan keanehan SasuNaru enjoy.


Lupa Berakibat Godan

By KenShikika

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto

Rating : T

Warning : MXM,BL,YAOI, Typo(s), ooc, alur kecepetan, bahasa ngawur gak beraturan, serta masih banyak keganjilan lainnya.

.

Happy Reading

.

"Sasuke…Sasuke kau dimana?" teriak pemuda pirang itu mencari sang kekasih. Dia Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang bersetatus kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke membuat keributan di kediaman sang Uchiha. Tentu untuk sebagian orang kelakuan Naruto itu sangat mengangu tapi bagi penghuni kediaman Uchiha itu sudah biasa melihatnya. "Sasu…"

"Hn Dobe" belum sempat Naruto berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya kalimatnya sudah di potong lebih dulu. "Dobe kau tidak bisa tidak bertriak ya? ini di rumah buka di hutan" tambah sang kekasih kesal dengan kelakuan Naruto.

"Hah Teme kau kemana saja? aku mencarimu dari tadi tahu dan berhenti memangilku Dobe." Bukanya merasa bersalah Naruto malah menjawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Hn memangnya ada apa kau mencariku? Sampai berteriak seperti itu Dobe."

"Itu aku baru dapat kabar katanya besok akan di adakan lomba loh. Kau mau ikut tidak?" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Hah…" Sasuke membuang nafas panjang. Kesal dengan kelakuan kekasihnya ini.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Kau baru tahu juga kan. Mereka jahat sekali masa baru memberitahuku tadi sore dan lombanya akan di adakan besok." Dengan tampang polos Naruto berucap dengan semangatnya tanpa menyadari kekesalan dari Sasuke yang ia tahan dari tadi.

"Kau memang Dobe Naruto."

"Eh… apa-apaan itu? Kenapa kau ini. Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu duluan ya Sasuke? Ke-kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu…ku" ucap Naruto terbata saat mendapatkan pandangan sinis Sasuke.

"Huh Dobe kau ini benar-benar… bukankah Shikamaru sudah memberitahukan kita dari dua hari yang lalu." Ucap Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan kekasinya ini.

"Eh… benar kah?"

"Ya Dobe."

"… Maaf Sasuke aku lupa" ucap Naruto dengan wajah berubah menjadi pucat dan Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Sasuke _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini yang aneh bin ajaib.

"Tapi ya sudahlah tidak usah di fikirkan. Yang penting aku ingin ikut lomba." Ucapnya yang tiba-tiba bersemangat lagi.

"Hn sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut Dobe."

"kenapa begitu Sasuke? Aku kan ingin ikut. Aku ingin memeriahkan acaranya Sasuke."

"Memangnya kau mau ikut lomba apa Dobe?"

"Aku ingin ikut lomba panjat pinang, masukin paku ke botol, joget balon dan karoke. Bagai mana menurutmu Sasuke apa kau mau ikut juga?." Dengan semagat Naruto meyebutkan semua lomba yang ingin di ikutinya.

"Hah apa katamu kau ingin ikut panjat pinang? dengan tubuh kecilmu yang sexy itu…Ah tidak yang ada kau malah di gerepeh-repeh" ucap Sasuke di sertai seringai mesum.

"Apa-apa kau Sasuke aku tidak kecil dan sexy." Dengan wajah memerah Naruto menjawab ucapan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Dan apa masukin paku ke botol dari pada paku mending milikku yang masuke ke lubangmu Dobe. Serta apa lagi itu Joget balon dari pada kau joget didepan umum lebih baik kau mengeliat dibawahku" ucap Sasuke dengan nada rendah yang mengoda di telinga Naruto dan di sertai seringai yang setia menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. "Dan kau mau ikut karoke? Suaramu tidak bagus saat bernyayi. Tapi suaramu sangat indah saat mengerang dan mendesah dibawahku Na-ru-to." Tambah Sasuke dengan seringai yang makin melebar.

"Hah a-apaan itu Teme." Dengan wajah memerah Naruto menjawab terbata. Naruto sangat tidak suka saat Sasuke mengodanya seperti ini.

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Naruto yang seperti itu semakin menperbesar seringainya. Ia sangat suka saat-saat mengoda kekasihnya ini. Sasuke semakin gencar mengodanya ia maju satu langkah, maka Naruto mundur dua langkah. Hal itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya Naruto terpojok ke dinding kamar Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya Naruto benar-benar tak bisa mengikuti lomba di karenakan kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan.

.

fin

Halo mina Ken hadir lagi dengan ffn gaje lainya. Sebenarnya ffn ini buat Menuhin janji Ken sama temen Ken yang ngajak publis bareng. Tapi Ken nya ngaret jadi baru bisa publis hari ini harusnya sih kemarin. Padahal udah berusaha ngebut buatnya dan ini adalah ffn Ken yang pengerjanya paling kilat karna Cuma semalam buatnya. Jadi kalau banyak typo mohon Maaf kan Ken :') dan masalah judul itu ngabal baget.

Ah abaikan bacotan Ken yang gak jelas ini.  
Terimkasih buat yang udah mau mapir dan baca ffn gaje ini.

Keritik dan saran Ken terima serta Review nya.


End file.
